


The Bosses Secretary

by ThePenguin2222



Category: Original Work
Genre: Boners, Boss/Employee Relationship, Boyfriends, Hidden Cameras, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Porn, Sex Toys, Smut, cumming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-05 00:17:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14604939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePenguin2222/pseuds/ThePenguin2222
Summary: This has some explicit stuff so if you don’t read that turn away now





	The Bosses Secretary

**Author's Note:**

> This has some explicit stuff so if you don’t read that turn away now

As Mat was walking into the multi-million dollar house he noticed a weird smell. The only person who was here was his secretary and cleaner who lived there named Jack. Mat wasn’t supposed to return for another hour. Then Mat noticed a shoe on the floor next to Jack’s desk and a trail of clothes leading to the master bedroom. Mat’s bedroom he decided to investigate. He walked casually toward his door only to find it was unlocked Jack and him only had keys. 

He decided to open the door to peek inside his jaw dropped at the sight in front of him. Jack was kneeling on Mat’s bed moving his hand up his 9 inch shaft fast looking for his orgasam. As he was loudly moaning at the friction he was getting not noticing Mat peeking at him. Mat quickly rushed out and got in his car to go get some fresh air and drive away for a hour. Mat came back after a hour coming in the house with a loud click of the lock. Jack was sitting at his desk fully dressed and he chipperly said hi Mat said hi back. The house had no weird smell and looked normal. Mat told Jack to get some sleep.

Mat went to his room and set up five cameras. One in the closet, one behind the tv, two in his cushions of his bed, and one hidden around the bedside table. Mat also put audio recorders around. He went to bed and slept till the next day. Mat woke up to his alarm and went to work leaving his secretary at his house. The cameras were rolling Mat would check them when he got home. Mat was going through a boring business meeting about his companies money and statistics.

He looked at his phone and saw an alert from his house a sensor went off. Somebody broke the kitchen window and set a motion sensor off. Mat’s heart went into overdrive he excused himself and ran to his car. He was only 5 miles from home he burst into the house and slipped the hidden gun into his hand he put his earplugs in. He walked toward the kitchen and walked around the house like a secret agent. Avoiding his room the whole time he found the bugler red-handed and pointed his gun with no expression. The burglar raised a gun and Mat shot his leg. The burglar howled with pain and dropped his gun. 

By that time the police were there Mat told them to avoid his room and take the thief. The police took him and left but Mat went to his room and found a scared Jack. Mat put the gun down and took out the ear plugs. He took Jack and hugged him to make sure he was still alive. Jack slowly hugged back and asked why Mat was hugging him. But Mat told him to go sit at his desk he was returning to work. Mat had to keep a professional relationship with Jack for now. He went back to the meeting he was at and resumed it. It was 5:00 when Mat got home. Jack was gloomily sitting and staring at his papers. 

Mat called out his name and Jack’s eyes shot up they were full with tears. Mat asked why he was crying and Jack told him about the person who came in earlier and his side of the story. Mat listened to the whole thing and nodded at good times. Mat told Jack to stay here while he went out to a business party for the next three hours Jack now feeling better happily agreed. So Mat “went” to his party which was him sitting in his car watching a video feed from the camera with audio. After fifteen minutes Jack came in naked with his proud and thick 9 inch member in hand slowly pumping it to something on his phone. Mat caught a glimpse of it and paused that screen it was him pumping his 11 inch member in the shower. 

A video of it he was close to cumming then he came on the shower window they were clear so his toned body was in perfect view. As he came he let out a low whine. Jack was now close to cumming and he was going to come on his pillow. As Jack came cried Mat’s name and thick white spurts of cum landed on his pillow. Mat’s cock wanted to be free of it denim prison so he let his long thick cock springfree as he lubed it and started to pump he thought of Jack and he came in 30 seconds. He decided to go to a restaurant and eat some high quality food for the next 1 hour one thirty minutes. He came home and saw Jack sitting at his desk home early Jack asked yeah Mat mumbled. “I haven’t cleaned your room yet” Jack stated ok Mat mumbled so he lounged on the couch while Jack cleaned his room. 

Mat ordered some things on amazon and told Jack not to open any package that came to the house. He bought some sex toys and other things he needed or Jack needed. When Jack came out Mat was sitting at his desk sleeping. Jack just smiled and wheeled him to his room. But just before he left he heard a voice mumble don’t go so he stayed. It’s not like he had to go home he lived at his bosses house so he could take calls and book appointments easier. It also made him happy to constantly have a homey feeling at work. The front ¼ of the House was designated for a lounge to wait to talk to Mat. Mat was a multi-billionaire nobody really dropped by to say hi most of the time Mat was a emotionless person except when he was sleepy. Most of the emotion came out when he was sleepy so this was the real Mat telling him to stay. 

Most of the time Mat gave Jack no answer he gave him the cold shoulder. There was some incoherent mumbling coming from under the pile of blankets that was Mat. Hello Jack asked a face appeared and was smiling hi Mat replied. This was weird he rarely saw Mat smiling “do you think I’m emotionless” asked Mat frowning. How could he read his mind like that, it must of been his facial expression. “No” Jack replied Mat seemed to agree and went back down into his blanket fortress. “He is so cut like this” Jack thought no wonder I like my boss so much. Mat’s head popped up again he looked Jack straight in the eyes looking for something. “You like me don’t you” he concluded “yes your a great boss” Jack said me narrowed his eyes at this. Jack was playing with his pocket pulling it in and out Mat noticed this as a sign of worriedness. 

So he push on “ more than professionally” he stated Jack looked away “a-ha” Mat said in triumph. He had won the mind games he was great at those knowing what people were thinking. Jack stared at him like he was going to lose his job. “Oh your not losing your job” Mat told him then slipped into his blanket fortress again. Jack looked at were Mat just was he couldn’t believe he wasn’t losing his job for liking his boss. Mat popped up again and told Jack to lay down on the bed. Jack did what he was told and the blanket fortress faced him with no face in the little hole. Some incoherent words and Mat popped up again then lunged at Jack, he was startled at first then he felt warm. 

Mat was on top of him with a blanket on top of them Jack didn’t notice that Mat was only in his underwear until half a minute later. Mat was almost naked on top of him and what is that hard thing pressing into his thigh. Jack thought for a second and started to blush when he realized what it was. Mat had a boner a flipping boner then he started to kiss him slowly and passionately. Mat slowly started to grind down on Jack they did this for a while until they need to catch their breath. “I like you too” Mat finally said mhhhh was all that came out of Jack. They went to sleep Mat laying on Jack compared to Jack Mat was light at only 160 pounds so Jack easily supported his weight. Jack worked out and was 80% muscle on the other hand Mat worked out too and he had 85% muscle. 

The next morning Jack awoke as normal and tried to climb out of bed but there was a weight on top of him. It was Mat Mat normally was already awake by now but it was the weekend. Mat slowly woke up and rolled off of a squirming Jack, Jack was now flustered and shy. Mat rolled back over and kissed him “ Morning” he said “ morning” Jack replied. He hoped every morning was going to be like this “ hey” that snapped Jack out of his thoughts” bacon or sausage” Mat asked “ “Bacon” Jack replied. Mat went to make breakfast Jack normally made breakfast and ate at different times than his boss he was going to eat with Mat today. Jack came into the kitchen in his boxers and asked “ are we technically boyfriends now” “yes we are technically boyfriends now, if you want to put it that way” he replied. “ how long have you liked me then” the simple answer to Jack’s question was “ 16 months” that hit him like a brick wall he had liked Mat that long too. 

He came and hugged his boyfriend hey he now had the hottest and richest boyfriend in the world. He kissed Mat’s neck “ I love you” Mat replied with the same thing they loved each other now and nothing could take that away. “By the way you can open any packages that come to the house” Jack was happy that he would have no hidden secrets between them. This was going to be great. Surprisingly the packages arrived during breakfast “will you go get the packages Jack” Jack replied with a yes and came back with two big packages and a box cutter. “I got you a box cutter too” “thanks” they opened the packages together. The normal stuff box was Jack’s but Mat got the box with the sex toys. Jack whimpered at some of them and that was only one half Jack went to get the other box on the doorstep. They took everything out of Jack’s room except the bed they made that the BDSM room with the bed and chains and everything imaginable. They were going to have lots of fun with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading comment some prompts for the dou to appear in


End file.
